Episode 2
Episode 2: The Gathering debuted 10 January 2016 on ITV. Summary Herot is bustling as the town makes preparations for the Gathering at which the next ruler of the Shieldlands will be elected. With the other tribal leaders due to arrive in Herot at any moment however, the pressure mounts to catch Herot’s killer before another victim is claimed. In a bid to buy themselves more time and avoid panic amongst the tribe leaders, Rheda (Joanne Whalley), Slean (Ed Speleers) and Abrecan (Elliott Cowan) ride out to stall them whilst Beowulf begins his search. Keen not to let Beowulf investigate alone, Koll (Alex Price), the deputy Reeve, joins him in the hunt and their enquiries lead them from the working heart of Herot, the smelting pits, to the upper echelons of the Golden Hall. The discoveries they unravel shock Beowulf and those around him to the core. Meanwhile, a member of Rheda’s riding party - one of our heroes, fails to return to Herot, signalling further danger may be in their midst. Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Hrothgar - William Hurt *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Scorann - David Harewood *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Rate - David Ajala *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Varr - Edward Hogg *Koll - Alex Price *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Lagrathorn - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ostan / Argat - Joey Ansah *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Tarn - Itoya Osagiede *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Sylvi - Kirsty Oswald *Young Beowulf - Jack Hollington *Red - Jack Smith *Young Girl - Eloise Knowles *Axel - Douglas Russell Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Jon Older *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Production Runner - La Toyah McDonald *Unit Manager - Mark Valentine *Script Supervisor - Lindsay Grant *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Jordan Barrett *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Rory Moles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Caroline Barclay, Frederic Evard *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Richard Macmillian *Dressing Props - David Hayden, John McKenzie *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Titles - Momoco *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Dan Crinnion *Director of Photography - Owen McPolin ISC *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2015 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Hrothgar *Breca *Slean *Scorann *Elvina *Rate *Lila *Abrecan *Varr *Koll *Vishka *Lagrathorn *Ostan *Argat *Kendra *Tarn *Brinni *Sylvi *Red *Young Girl *Axel *Grendl *Herot's Troll *Bayen *Vishka's father *Scorann's wife *Saray Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Troll **Skinshifter **Grendl Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Silver Lake **North Road **Bregan **Wisdeth **Banning **Varni **Mere *Farlands *Halls of the Dead Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep2week2/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes